


The Sun & The Moon

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Sex, Suicide Attempt, True Mates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: What if Dracula made do the promise of keeping Jonathan as his bride? What would have happened differently if he cared a little more?
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker & Mina Harker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 456





	1. What Had Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty my fellow peeps, so I saw the first episode of this show. It fueled me into writing fanfics again, so that is one good thing I can give it credit for. However, that being said, the writing of the show angered me enough to write a bit of a fix-it fic. Although I will say that Dracula is OOC because I wanted to make him more well rounded. I stopped watching the show after **spoiler alert** Jonathan Harker died so, if he gets better I have no idea. Also I decided to split this into multiple chapters rather than 1 long piece that way I can put more time into it. Anyway sorry for the long notes and I hope you enjoy my fic.

“Did you do it?”

"Huh?"

"Did you do it Jonathan Harker?" 

“Do what?” 

“Did you have sexual intercourse with Count Dracula?” 

What a wildly preposterous thing to hear, and from a woman of the cloth. He was shocked at what he had heard but nothing would prepare him for the images that flooded his mind. 

It was all wonderful like in a dream. He imagined beautiful sun kissed flowing locks. He had heard laughter and felt warmth emanating from the faceless figure. Then the images became more needy and more private. He had felt truly happy in that moment, until she looked up and it was no longer her face but the Count’s. 

He was a prisoner to the images that followed, as they forced their way into the forefront of his mind. His entire body went still and he felt petrified to the spot. Try as he might to think of anything else, everything was beginning to stitch together now. Coherent thoughts, smells, and sounds all wove into a seamless memory. It had happened. He knew the answer to the question that was asked of him. 

At first it was Dracula as he had first met him, all old and barely put together. But as the painful sensation on his neck grew more intense, he saw a slow transformation before him. John’s hips continue to rhythmically thrust upward, as if they had a mind of their own. As the body of the count began to turn back the hands of time, as if by sorcery. 

What felt similar to an eternity, but also no time at all, a devilishly handsome man was atop of him. Hair that was once as white as the fallen snow, was now as dark as ink. All signs of wear and age had been shed away like a second skin. Leaving a hard muscular frame with a dusting of hair leading down to his impressive member. Jonathan was mesmerized watching the undulating muscles move gracefully up and down his length. Taking his body for his own.

“Like what you see Johnny?” 

The man above him gave what could only be described as a smirk by a pleased demon. John felt drool pour from his mouth as those thin but well defined hips continued to ground down onto him. Those hips began a circling motion every time he was fully sheathed inside. It felt like heaven on earth, and yet deep inside somewhere he knew it was anything but that. Alongside Satan’s smirk this was the most lewd image his repressed mind had ever witnessed. 

He felt a coil in his stomach finally unravel and his seed erupted into the delicious channel. His hips chased the sensation continuing to thrust into the heat. Even when he felt he hadn’t any strength left he was compelled to keep moving. And if he was in his right mind he would believe the man above him was milking both his seed and blood for every drop. 

Then everything went dark. 

The images had released him and he was back in the convent talking to the nuns. 

“Did you John?” 

Unable to look her in the eye, he bowed his head and hoped his gesture was enough of an answer.


	2. Into the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene atop of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm writing this off of memory because I didn’t have the strength to put myself through watching the episode again. Nor the time really.

“How did you escape?” 

“It’s all in there, why don’t you just read it?”

“Tell me anyway”

Sister Agatha pushed the book closer to him, and he picked it up to review what had happened then. He had hoped it would help jog his memory. Only when he flipped through the pages he was shocked by what he saw. Chapters filled with nothing but scribbles of “master,” “death”, “monster”, “hungry”, “kill me” and the likes. Where was the story he was certain he wrote? Where were all the details depicting what had become of him? 

Pieces began falling into place in his mind. He realized he hadn’t been breathing for some time. He also felt a cold and a terrible hungry ache inside of him. Deep down he knew the reason but he was afraid to face it. 

“Why…why am I not breathing?” 

He was afraid to hear the answer he already knew. But he needed the confirmation that it wasn’t all in his mind. 

“You have not been breathing for quite some time now Jonathan. Every once in a while you do, even though your body doesn’t require it anymore.” 

He winced in pain, there it was all laid out bare before him. The truth. 

“I’m among the undead, like him now aren't I?” 

“I am afraid so.” 

The room grew quiet as he felt the truth weigh down on him. 

“Can you tell me how you escaped?” 

He remembered being so feeble and weak that the Count carried him as if he was his bride, and it was their wedding night. They ascended the never ending steps slowly and silently. Jonathan wondered if this is truly it, the end of his days, would she be alright if he rested his eyes for a bit? 

Up at the top of the tower the count opened the door and gingerly pushed him into the sunlight. As he retreated back into the shadows, watching him incessantly. 

“I had thought since it would be your last time, you should look upon her beauty. You deserve that much for aiding me.” 

Jonathan turned his head to see the rising of the sun. Its rays slowly blanketed the mountains and the valley below with warmth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been outdoors, and just witnessed the beauty of the world. 

“Tell me, how is she?” 

“Why don’t you look yourself?” 

He knew the creature couldn’t look upon the sun lest it burned him. And that made him smile a little inside. 

“You know I cant or I’ll die.” 

“Good.” 

Dracula actually burst out laughing at that remark. Even in death Jonathan burned as bright as the sun. Always fighting, never giving up. 

“That’s entirely fair. You know, I haven’t looked upon her beauty in hundreds of years. Out of everything I have done and become, I believe that is what I miss the most about mortality.” 

“Why don’t you come over here and enjoy it with me?” 

“I’m afraid not Johnny.” 

“So, will I die? Are you going to finally kill me?” 

“Of course Johnny. It was all leading up to this.” 

“I can’t die. I have to go back to her.” 

“To the fiance you cant even remember? I’m sure she’s forgotten all about you.” 

“I will once I get better. And no, you don’t know her like I do. She’s my sun.” 

With what little strength John had left, he dragged himself to the Count’s feet and looked up at the creature. 

“Please.” 

“Begging now Johnny? Let me guess if I let you go, you would never speak of me or this place? Something of that sort? Then you would be fine if I killed everyone in England save for you? That doesn’t sound very much like you Johnny.” 

“If you let me go I promise I would do everything in my power to stop you!” 

“Now that’s the Johnny I remember. Alright then, I won’t kill you I swear.” 

He pulled the dying man to his feet and kissed what little breath he had left away. Secretly he knew it has been a very long time since he had found a pet amusing enough to almost want to keep. 

The count had wanted to continue longer, and savor the moment. However the sun was growing ever stronger and his shade waning ever faster. After he let a startled Jonathan go, he promptly snapped his neck. 

Jonathan remembers the world going black then. Only for a mere second later to feel a thick drowning sensation and freezing pain pull him back to the waking world. His eyes shot open and shivers racked his body. Hunger, pain, betrayal, confusion, coldness all engulfed him. He stood feeling weak and delirious when a distant memory hit him like a runaway train. 

A distant memory of beautiful blond hair and fairy light laughter, as a woman ran through a golden field. The sun welcoming them both in their grace. He couldn’t recall her face or her name but he knew they were connected some how. And he longed to be with her. 

“Impressive. Most take hours, days even, to return.” 

His eyes shot to the figure before him. He remembered he wasn’t anywhere near that woman of the light. He was standing at the edge of the castle staring at a creature from hell. The same demon who had killed him mere moments earlier. But he was awake, the only way was if he had become a monster himself. 

“No. No it cant be!” 

“I am afraid so my Johnny boy. You have impressed me at every turn. I think you would make a beautiful edition to my brides. No, you would be my finest bride. Come, come back to me.” 

He hated everything about the man. Down to being called Johnny. No one, save his late father, had ever called him by it. Inside his mind he felt a pull to return by his side. But he recoiled from the Count’s command. Distant memories of times gone by rushed into him. The lady of the sun shone bright in his mind and he knew then what he must do. 

He edged closer to the ledge of the castle, and he quickly peered over. Below was a river and if he survived the fall, he can only hope the lady would guide him to her. 

“What do you think you’re doing Johnny?” 

“Raging against the dying of the light.” 

Dracula reached towards him and attempted to grab him before he fell but in that moment the sun reflected off of his cross and burned him. 

Jonathan remembered the sensation of falling and how he had felt bliss and free in that moment. Nothing was able to hurt him or take her from him. In that moment everything felt right about the world. And when the freezing water came up to meet him, it was a blanket of peace that soothed him to slumber. 

“And that was how the fishermen found you and brought you to us.” 

“I see.” 

“So this is the point where I must apologize to you Jonathan. I had no intention of deceiving you, however with that being said. I have scoured England and found your fiance. She had come immediately upon receiving my request. You see she needed to hear the story from you, so she has joined us today.” 

Just then the second sister rose from her seat and removed her headdress. Beautiful rays of the sun fell around her smooth porcelain skin. Jonathan felt a pull towards her, this was the woman who guided him out of hell itself. 

“She is Mina Harker, the lady of the sun, your fiance.” 

“…Mina.” 

She couldn’t bare to simply sit behind the table any longer and rushed to his side. She pulled him to her warm embrace and he felt elated. He hadn’t thought he could feel this warmth ever again. Yet here she is, his bride to be. 

“You could be my finest bride.” 

The words plagued his mind in that moment and he pushed her aside. Looks of confusion and sorrow followed him, as he retreated back into the shadows of his room. 

“I cant. Please don’t look at me anymore. I’m a monster now. I don’t want to hurt you. Leave me here to rot. Forget about this place, forget about me.” 

“Oh my Jonathan, I cant do that. I finally found you again. I love you John and I’m going to take you back with me. I will nurse you back to health and then we can marry. We will be together again.” 

“I can’t Mina. I’m turning into a creature like him cant you see? I’ll become a demon just like him, and soon enough I will develop unearthly cravings. I can not put you through that.” 

“No you’re wrong John. You’re terribly wrong my love. You are nothing like him! You never lost your humanity, your heart, nor your love for me. And I know you would never hurt me. It is simply not in you. As for these cravings I am sure we could find a way together.” 

“Yes maybe lamb’s blood would do.” 

“You see even Sister Agatha would help. You have us now John. So please don’t go back into the shadows. Don’t go where I can not follow.” 

Jonathan felt tears fall from his face. For the first time in a very long time. He hadn’t known he was physically able to anymore. But Mina had lit a spark of hope inside him. He many never get rid of the Count that lived inside his mind. But if he must live an eternity now, he would live at least one life time with her. With his very own goddess of the sun.


	3. My Aching Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is abuse in this chapter if that triggers you then please stay away or proceed with caution. This is the missing scene between when Johnny fell into the river and when Dracula ends up at the convent. Also I don’t remember if he had 3 wives in the book/show but in here he does.

“Raging against the dying of the light.” Those were his last words. The last words that his finest bride had spoken before he feel to his death. Second death really. Dracula felt more hollow than usual as of late. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had hoped Johnny would’ve stayed with him. And lived by his side throughout the ages. He never once had the urge to share all of the wonders of the world with anyone before. 

The old vampire felt that everyone was beneath him once he grew tired of humanity’s short lives. Back when he was a young vampire, he had kept many human companions. However in the end, death kept claiming them for her own. Secretly he longed to be with them. It was in this dark hour when his last human friend had perished and he was alone once more. It was in this hour that he resolved to create more like him. More creatures of the night to join him in this eternal darkness. 

Years after years of trial and error and he had only come close with his three wives. And yet they still lacked something. When they changed so did their personality, their virtues, and eventually their humanity. Everything that made them who they were before he turned them had vanished. Everyone save for Johnny. 

Thousands of years and he finally found the one he was seeking for. Only for him to die. Dracula felt incredibly alone. As he once did in his early days. After weeks of moping around the castle and barely having the motivation to hunt, he began to feel something inside. At first it was merely an itch but it grew stronger with every passing night. He felt a calling. 

“Could it be?” 

With all of what’s left of his dark heart he had hoped it was true. His Johnny was alive! Dracula roamed the halls contemplating what he should do. Should he let himself believe that his bride could still be alive? The ache only grew stronger night by night. It would only be a matter of time until it finally consumed him. 

He resolved to at least try the nearby towns. Any and all that were alongside the river. The Count rushed to his study frantically snatching any and all of the maps of the local area. He poured over them searching for the most recent scroll. Hours pass by and daylight was almost upon him, but he kept on. 

A faint song of seduction flowed through the halls. A beautiful and yet somber melody filling the castle with its sweet tune. It grew ever closer, but he paid no mind. Everything can wait until he stops this aching. The music abruptly stopped as a woman clad in white entered the study. 

“It is almost dawn my master. Would you care to join me before the night is over?” 

“No. Now leave I am busy.” 

“What could have my husband so busy that he would refuse to ravish his beautiful wife?”

“It is of no concern to you. Leave wench!” 

The beautiful but dangerously devious creature scoffed at being called such a name. She was no stranger to his mood and his outbursts, but he rarely refused her advances. If ever. 

“Wench?! You did not think that when you had your way with me a few nights earlier. Or when you had brought me into the eternal night. Now tell me what it is!”

She took a glance and saw a map with the towns nearest the river circled. The river that Jonathan Harker fell into weeks ago. Dracula furiously grabbed the map and hissed at his wife. 

“What did I say earlier?! Leave me!” 

“Not until you join me.” 

She started encircling him, making the master feel like the prey as her eyes judged him. 

“You think he would EVER love you? He refused you, he DIED refusing you. Not like I. I would never refuse you. Now give him up. Or can’t you?” 

She stopped and stared into his eyes. She had a very unnerving way of reading others and seeing right through them. 

“I see, you can’t because you think he is more akin to you than I or the rest of your wives. And now you feel an obsession to find him and make him stay. How pathetic!” 

He roared and in the blink of an eye he had his large hand wrapped around her delicate throat. 

“How dare you talk to your master and your creator that way!!”

She thrashed about trying to break free from his painful grasp. A successful punch landed on his side and knocked him away long enough for her to get free. She tried to run and even turn into a bat to flee, but he was on her in a matter of seconds. The Count tackled her and pinned her to the floor. 

“I will NOT tolerate this insolence! Now back to your room.” 

“NO!” 

She thrashed and elbowed him in the side but this time it had little affect on him. His hand was searching his surroundings when he grabbed the nearest wooden chair and ripped the leg off. In one swift moment he plunged the crudely formed stake through her back and into her heart. 

“I just wanted you to love me. Like how you love him.” 

In her last dying breath she spilled words of devotion that fell on deaf ears. Her eyes paled as blood poured out of her cold limp form. 

He had loved her once, back when they first met. She was a sweet innocent little thing. Someone so pure hearted he had thought she could never change. But after he turned her, it tore her apart. She became cruel, conniving, and lust filled. Her heart turned to black on that day. 

It was more disappointing than sad to see her die, but it had to be done. Dracula pushed her body towards the open window and grabbed the map before leaving the room. 

“I’m coming for you Johnny.” 

Tell tale signs of dawn were approaching, and all creatures of the night made ready for their slumber. As the sun rose curtaining the darkness, rays slowly poured into the room. They crawled up the woman in white, turning flesh into ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was only going to add 3 chapters then I realized I don't remember if there was a scene with Dracula before he went to the convent. So i added one.


	4. Past the point of No return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, what will happen now that Dracula has found his bride once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the final chapter. However it grew in length and I decided all of you need something to read since it's been over a week now. So one more chapter to go and don't worry that one will be smut filled XD

“We must hurry and return home immediately.” 

“No. We must stay and face him.” 

“Have you taken leave of your senses Sister Agatha? The more miles between that foul beast and us would be all the better.” 

Just then Johnathan went ghastly still. Almost as if he were in a trance. 

“I’m afraid it’s too late.” 

Bats swarmed the convent as wolves howled in the distance. 

“He has come. Dracula.” 

“This can’t be happening. I refuse to let him take you from me. I’ve only just found you again!” 

“Quick there’s still time! Leave me Mina. I will try my best to spare some time. If you leave now you could be safe.” 

“No John! I meant what I said before. We are going back to England together. We are to be wed!” 

“I’m afraid that beautiful dream must come to an end. Wake up my darling. You have to leave.” 

The sound of the wolves grew louder, and more and more bats swarmed the sky. Threatening to block out the moon. 

“I’m not sure she could sneak out Jonathan. Without the safety of these walls she may be hunted down. No I believe it is safer in here.” 

“His presence is much closer now. I can feel his hold on me is growing stronger.”

Jonathan felt darkness swimming at the edges of his vision and his teeth lengthen. Worst of all his hunger, it threatened to engulf him it was incredibly unbearable. 

“LEAVE!” 

Agatha rushed Mina out the door just as Jonathan’s nails formed into grotesque and dangerous claws. 

“Oh my love!” 

At the sight of his beautiful goddess crying made a whimper escape his lips. How could this be happening? The very sight of him caused her much grief. Which in turn felt like a stake within his own heart. 

“I am sorry Mina. Please forgive me.” 

“Oh John none of this is your fault. I forgive you.” 

“I don’t think I will be able to control myself when he arrives. Sister Agatha please protect her.” 

Before the darkness completely blackened his vision he searched the room for anything wooden. He tore a leg off of a wooden chair and poised himself.

“John, what are you doing?!” 

“When he comes I wont be able to stop myself. I don’t want to be a part of his company. If I can take myself out of the equation I will.” 

“No John please! There must be another way!” 

“Goodbye my love.” 

A piercing pain ruptured through his senses as the stake drove through his heart. He felt cold blood pour out of him. Reminding him yet again that he was no longer a part of their world. Cold, he thought maybe now he would finally stop feeling so damn cold. 

His vision darkened further and he felt his legs collapse from under him. It felt like falling, just like last time. Only now, he had her by him, his darling Mina. 

“John! John please wake up, please!” 

“We must go Mina.” 

“But-” 

Agatha pulled a weeping Mina from the door and dragged her through the halls as wolves barked outside the gate. 

She quickly ushered her into a hidden room lined with garlic and research papers strewn across the walls. 

“Stay here and don’t let anyone in.” 

She locked the door behind her and ran towards the gate. 

///////Later at the gate\\\\\\\\\\\ 

“My bride!? He’s alive then?”

“I suppose it was him that drew you here.” 

“Yes, maybe you are right about something Nun. So will you let me in to fetch him?” 

“No.” 

“Even if I ask politely? I thought you were His servants? You should be more forgiving, and welcoming.” 

“No one will let you in. You are not welcome here.” 

“Ah but you see, you have something of mine. And I have no intention of leaving till I get it!” 

“’It’, some ‘THING’. Is that what he is to you? An object? Of course I should not have expected anything else from a beast. See Sisters these beasts can not feel love. Lust perhaps, but not true love and compassion.” 

He growled at her, and stopped pacing. Dracula straightened up to his full height and spoke with a barely restrained tone. 

“I live longer than all of you. Soon enough someone will break down and let me in!” 

Just then he ran off to watch the convent from a distance. He found a trail leading to the side of the building in which his bride lay. Then he heard a sweet sorrowful voice in the air. 

“My Sweet Johnny. My Johnny blue eyes.” 

“Mina weeped for her darling fiance, knowing full well that Johnny had truly killed himself.” 

Before he knew it a loud growl erupted from his chest. A surge of jealousy coursed through his body. 

“How dare that mortal claim what’s rightfully mine! He’s my bride! I created him!” 

Rage fueled his movements as he climbed the walls like a creature possessed. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was going to kill all of the nuns, this would’ve been a romantic scene. Similar to the one that mortal English play write wrote about many years earlier. 

He opened the tiny window and saw his bride to be on the ground. His hands were wrapped around a stake through his heart. 

Oh what a pathetic fool, thinking suicide would work Dracula had thought. However not even this transgression deterred his desire to make Jonathan his bride. In fact it made him burn with the hunger to do so even more. 

“Johnny let me in.” 

His whispered words commanded the man back to the world. 

“Johnny let me in and I’ll do it for you if you like. I will end your suffering.” 

Jonathan’s voice barely above a whisper.

“You.” 

“Yes it is I. Now let me in.” 

“Leave me be.” 

“Unfortunately I can’t do that Johnny. However. If I help kill you, would you let me in?” 

“Why?”

“You have the power to help me, and I can help you. It’s simple Johnny.” 

John’s lips curled into a smirk. 

“I have power over you. That’s the first.”

Dracula grew frustrated and refused to acknowledge the truth. John did have power over him in this moment. 

“…Now what say you?” 

“You swear?” 

“Swear?” 

“If I let you in, you won’t kill Mina and you would help kill me?” 

“Of course.” 

Jonathan managed a small chuckle before he started coughing. 

“Just like how you swore to me back then? And then killed me.” 

“No it won’t be like that, I promise.” 

Silence fell between them as Jonathan gathered his thoughts. 

“Well?” 

“The nuns.” 

“Shhh don’t think of them it will be alright. Don’t worry. You will get what you wish. You deserve that much.” 

“I’m tired. I’m so tired of running. Of all of this. Do it. Come in and finally kill me!” 

Dracula seized his opportunity and rushed into the room. He tore the stake from John’s limp body and threw it across the room. 

“You swore!” 

He cradled the weak vampire’s face and brushed along his cheek. 

“I can’t kill you Johnny. You’re something I haven’t ever thought I’d see. I’ve lived hundred of years, and no one has ever been as exquisite as you. No one shined as bright. You’re beautiful Johnny. And you’re mine.” 

Jonathan shed a tear, all thoughts and words dried up. Dracula wiped it away and kissed his forehead then along his nose, and he found those lips he had been longing for. The weak vampire tried to struggle but finally succumbed to the older vampire’s pull. 

“Oh Johnny, you’re perfect. And now I will have ALL of eternity to adore you. You may disapprove and rage against me now. But give it a hundred years. You won’t be able to leave my side, you would be so infatuated.” 

“The one who is infatuated is you.” 

Dracula chuckled at how even now, weak as he is, his bride fought him. He quickly resumed kissing him again. His skilled tongue ushered his way into John’s mouth. The warm cavern was as sweet as blood to him. He reveled in the fact that he finally found his one. He swore then nothing, not even by John’s own hands, will dare take him away. He will never be alone again. Dracula could’ve been like this for hours, days even, but he remembered the other reason he was here. To kill the nuns for trapping his bride here. And for playing with fire. 

“Don’t worry Johnny, I will be back for you. And don’t try to kill yourself again, it won’t work.” 

The older vampire gently laid John’s head back on to the ground and swiftly left. 

Soon enough John heard screams of pain and agony throughout the convent and he began to cry helplessly. It was his fault for all of their deaths. He had only hoped that Dracula would be true to his word and spare his darling Mina.

After the convent went quiet, after all of the nuns save for two, were no longer breathing. Both Mina and Agatha Van Helsing were cooped up in a room, praying for their lives. Praying and hoping that the holy bread would help protect them from the demonic creature. 

Soon enough the door opened and the raven haired beast entered. 

“You can’t enter!” 

“That’s sacramental bread you wont be getting any closer!” 

“Oh Mina. Beautiful Mina, let me in. Your Johnny would let me in.” 

“No stop, don’t call him that! Don’t talk to me like you know him!” 

“I do, I know everything about him.” 

“Stop!” 

Dracula turned around to see Johnny leaning on the door frame. Barely any strength to hold himself upright. 

“Have you come to see me kill your fiance? Fitting end I suppose.” 

“No, leave them!” 

“And why would I do such a thing?” 

“You promised.” 

“I did, didn’t I? Well I suppose I lied again.”

He stalked ever closer to Mina and the line of bread. The scent of fear growing stronger. 

“Because it’s me you want not them!” 

Dracula slowly turned around to meet Johnny’s fierce blue eyes. 

“Oh Johnny you should really know by now. I want both.” 

“I’ll kill myself I swear it!” 

“Don’t be daft I already told you, suicide doesn’t work.” 

“I’ll have Agatha do it.” 

“Oh really? And what makes you think I care?” 

“Do you want to go back to being brideless and alone for another hundred, even thousand years? How long did it take to find me? Do you want to risk waiting that long again? All alone.” 

Dracula growled and started pacing like an animal in a cage. His Johnny was right, he hated the idea of being alone again. No one else was able to satisfy him in every way like he had. And no one was remotely close to being his equal, until Jonathan Harker came along. 

He stopped pacing and let out a soft sigh. Then in a mere blink of an eye he was right up in Jonathan’s face. Anger seemed to pour out of every inch of his being. 

“Fine! But you won’t be allowed to see her ever again. Do you understand? You are mine now!” 

“Oh John don’t do it!” 

“Yes Jonathan Harker we need you here!” 

John looked between them and the beast before him. In that moment he knew what he had to do. 

“Alright, if it means Mina and Sister Agatha will be safe.” 

“Deal. Then we have nothing more to do here. Let us go home.” 

He gave one last snarl to the Sister and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. He lifted him into a bridal carry and walked out of the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if it's because I intended to write more action in this chapter but I felt the character were all a little OOC compared to the last 3 chapters. What do you all think?


	5. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Epilogue Chapter. What would've happened if Dracula kept John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright first off sorry this chapter took a month to write. Turns out my endeavor of a huge smut filled chapter is hard to write when you're asexual. XD Anyway I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I had a hard time not only writing the smut but keeping the characters feeling the same since of the long time between chapters. Oh also i'm still not the best at writing smut so if you have any suggestions lemme know. Thanks and enjoy!

The undead party arrived back at the castle as swiftly as they had left. With John still in Dracula’s arms. Now that he had him, he refused to let go ever again. The brides opened the doors for them and immediately trailed after. 

They climbed those stairs in silence, reminiscent to before any of this had happened. Back when he was still in the world of the living, holding on by a thin thread. And just as before, his thoughts lead back to his fiance. He had hoped he could live with her until she passed, but that dream would never come to be. He had made a pact with the devil if he would spare the love of his life and the nun. 

They continued onward ascending slowly, and quietly. The air was thick when a frail voice broke the stillness. Distantly he was shocked it was his own. 

“Do you still wish to form an empire of your kind starting in England?” 

“Our kind. And I suppose you will try to stop me?” 

“With all that I am.” 

“And this is why I love you.” 

“You love me?” 

“Yes.” 

He hungrily devoured John’s lips. His mind whispered that it was a lie, but somewhere deep inside he felt that it wasn’t entirely untrue. John had somehow infected his darkness with a drop of sunlight. 

He heard hisses behind them which he could only imagine were his other brides. Jonathan peered over the Count’s shoulder and saw jealousy rage in their eyes. Odd he could’ve sworn there were three before he had left the castle. 

Dracula stopped in front of a large ornate door encased in gold. Jonathan didn’t remember ever coming across such a door during his last stay in this horrid castle. The Count turned to the two she-devils and spoke in a commanding tone. 

“Do not disturb us or you will meet the same fate as your sister!”

The short devil with raven hair recoiled from the threat as the much taller brunette grimaced. Raging jealousy and betrayal still evident in her eyes. The heavy doors closed as the last thing John saw was their faces. 

Dracula unceremoniously dropped John onto a lavish bed that was once his when he was human still. Back when he was a prince. 

He ripped what vestige of fabric he had from his brides body. As his eyes raked down John’s form, capturing every detail to memory. Just then he cut a gash upon his own arm and commanded Johnathan to drink it. To regain strength and to feel no pain as he entered the lithe body below him. 

As the ancient tale of Gilgamesh, Dracula planned on staying in this room as long as possible. All windows were boarded up years before in preparation. That one day he would find his one, and they would never have to leave. Until hunger nearly killed them again.

“Surely you knew all that being my bride would entail? It is not as if we did not share each other’s enjoyment before.” 

“So that was not a dream then?” 

“Oh no, Johnny. That was all real. Would you like for me to prove it to you?”

Before John could protest a slippery snake like tongue wrapped around his length. And soon after he felt a searing hot cavernous pit engulf his manhood. His back arched at the sudden sensation and he hated how much his body enjoyed it. Although his mind protested he looked down to see piercing eyes watch him. As his cock slipped in and out of that devilish mouth. Mouth full of him the count gave a wicked grin and fully sheathed his girth and John’s eyes rolled back. Never had he felt such a deliciously sinful sensation. 

“You have before.” 

He heard the counts words in his mind and he agreed. He had just not been fully conscious of it. 

“I knew you would enjoy this.” 

Like a cold bucket of water thrown in his face, Jonathan kicked the count off of him and slid away. 

“I’m not enjoying this, you are simply seducing me into sin!” 

“Well, you are not incorrect Johnny. But, there is a part of you that enjoys it as well. I have not only seen it, but felt it.” 

“Ridiculous!” 

“Is it?!” 

The count grabs both of Jonathan’s arms and pins them over his head. 

“It seems I must prove it to you once more!” 

With one hand pinning Jonathan’s the other wraps around the young vampires length. And slowly guides it into himself. 

Slowly he leans down to suck on Jonathan’s erect nipples. Lavishing each one, as Dracula glides his bride’s cock inside of him. Once fully seated he leans up to look into Jonathan’s eyes. 

“You see? Just as before, as our first time. Only now I’m sure I’m going to keep you!” 

The Count bobbed up and down his length and even circled his hips just as before. The sensation brought back memories and Jonathan can remember that time months ago clearly now. How back then he wished to trace those hardened muscles and the thick hair from his chest to down below. How sinfully glorious and enticing the vampire had been not only before but now as well. 

Dracula picked up the pace as he felt the words and the emotions pouring out of his bride. He grabbed Jonathan’s hand and glided it across his chest and abdomen. Then he let go, and inwardly smiled when that hand trailed the rest of the way on its own. 

John felt the tightness in him grow and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. He had to unwind the coil sensation, nothing else mattered to him. His hands held onto the thick thighs encompassing him and his feet dug into the mattress below. With the right leverage he began to thrust up into that tight heat. Craving more his hips jerked up chasing the feeling like a madman. Sooner than he had hoped, he found release. His seed filled the Count’s channel and he fell back down to earth. Or to hell, he still wasn’t sure of which. 

However the Count had much practice in his unearthly long life and was unfortunately still very much erect. But before he could do anything about it there was a knock at the door and Dracula became enraged. He had told them to never disturb them upon penalty of death. Hellfire was left in his wake as he proceeded to open the door.

“Please master, join us. Or let us join you.” 

“Yes master we’re hungry!” 

He bared his fangs at them and roared. How dare they interrupt him! They have seen their husband angered before, but never like this. Remembering how he had mercilessly killed their sister they ran off and he slammed the door. The very castle itself shook from his fury. With the strength and anger of a demon he picked up John and divested him in front of the roaring hearth. There was no preparation no moment wasted before the plunge. 

The vampire who looked more like a demon at that point, pushed his impressive girth all the way inside of him. Until it felt it had reached his very throat. The feeling of pain erupted all over him, and he felt the air punched out of him. The long length felt like an eternity to pull completely out of him. Johnathan felt as if the older vampire had replaced his manhood with a snake he was shocked at how long his girth was. 

Dracula gave a devillish chuckle and pistoned into him once more. As he swiftly slams all the way back into John causing him to arch his back and gasp for air. A silent scream punched out of his lungs. The count was amazed at how human his Johnny still claimed to be. 

“You don’t need to breath anymore and yet you still think you’re a human!?”

The Count hated and loved this fact about his new bride, but at the moment it fueled him onward. 

“Let me remind you who you belong to, and how much of a monster you really are!” 

He picked up the pace causing an already over stimulated John to lose his mind. His eyes rolled back and drool poured out of his mouth at how the thrusts turned into sweet estacy. He began to believe the fire grew with every thrust. He also began to hallucinate seeing wings sprouting from Dracula and horns forming from his head. All he knew was that he was in hell itself. 

The Count clawed down the beautiful porcelain expanse of skin leaving thin lines of blood in his wake. He bent down and licked the wounds clean watching them close on their own. The taste of his bride’s blood driving him even more wild. 

Dracula was nearing his end, as much as he wished to continue and prolong this. He couldn’t. Even monsters had their limits. Soon enough he came into his bride’s tight channel and promptly collapsed on top of him. His length however had a mind of its own and remained inside, unwilling to leave. Pumping more and more of his seed into his lover.

The count rolled over and felt sweet ecstasy wash over him. Hundreds of years he’d been alive and never had he experienced that. No one has ever effected him like his Johnny before. A river of cum flowed out of Johnny as he finally retreated.

Days all began to blur and string together as their love making continued. Neither willing to give in, both too head strong to succumb to defeat. Both too unwilling to accept the truth of the matter. That they were infatuated with each other, obsessed even.

Johnny slammed the count in the wall barely missing the boarded windows. Sliver of light still pierced its way through the wood and burned Dracula’s face. It was reminiscent of the time his Johnny had burned him with the holy cross before his fall. Before he could think of losing Johnny again he maneuvered his head more into the light. The pain was sweet ecstasy and befitting, since it was his Johnny that was filling him up. His sunlight. 

The dual sensation of the light burning him and his bride’s thrusts drove him wild. However even then it wasn’t enough, he needed more. His hips began to rock back in time with John’s thrusts. As one of Dracula’s hands fell from the wall and wrapped around his aching length. Sweet long gliding thrust after another, his bride hitting the right spot every time. He was proud of his Johnny boy, he was a fast learner. 

Dracula felt the younger vampire’s thrusts grow faster and more rabid as he neared his release. The burns, the rapid thrusts, everything was proving to be too much. Soon enough he roared as his seed painted the wall. The Count turned away from the sunlight and sunk into his bride’s mind compelling him to his release soon after. 

John now utterly exhausted slumped and nearly fell to the ground had his husband not caught him. He collected his body off the floor and carried his beautiful bride to the bed. 

“I can walk.” 

“Shhhh. Rest.” 

He divested his Johnny onto the bed and decided to leave him to rest as he went hunting. He needed more blood for his face and for his bride. But before he left he turned back to gaze upon the beauty that rested on his bed. An eternity with his new bride was proving to be worth it. 

Johnny awoke hours later to light kisses peppering his skin. He thought at first he was back in England with his beloved. He believed he saw golden locks only for his eyes to fully open, and the hair turned dark. At one point in time he would’ve screamed maybe even bucked the man off of him. But now he just looked down in awe. Dracula looked up to see his blushing bride awake and smiled as he continued to travel up his body. 

“You thought I was her?” 

“Yes.” 

“And are you upset it’s only little old me?” 

“….”

“Ah, good.”

Dracula smiled as he realized the unsaid truth. Jonathan Harker was slowly coming around. 

“I figured it would be best to get used to the idea of you here is all.” 

“Whatever you say my bride.” 

His kisses finally made it to their final destination, those delicate lips. Dracula drank in all of the sweet noises his bride made and reveled in the fact that he can do this for all of eternity. Time had no control over them. 

He poured a small vial of blood into his mouth before John could retaliate and watched his teeth grow. John always hated this part but unfortunately it was one of the miseries that came with eternal life. As quick as his face was to turn, they soon smoothed again to their more human shape. 

“I am starving.” 

“I know my dear. You will get used to the hunger. Soon enough it will just be a dull ache.” 

“How long did it take for you?” 

“I am not so sure anymore.” 

“Do you even remember how old you are?” 

“Time really has no meaning anymore Johnny.” 

Suddenly Dracula pulled back and smiled that evil Cheshire grin as he descended upon Jonathan’s length. He nearly cried out from the speed of it all but he bit into his hand to quiet himself. The Count growled and compelled him to make all of the sounds in the world for him. 

The older vampire wanted to taste all of him so his mouth popped off of his length and trailed further down. Until he met his bride’s quivering hole. It was beautiful and still slightly pink from earlier. He kissed him first, then laved at it. Causing shivers to go down Jonathan’s spin. The devilish tongue swirled until it pierced the aching muscle. Nothing could have prepared Jonathan for such an exotic and wonderful sensation. His whole body felt as if it was coming alive. 

Once he felt his love had been prepped enough he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Two at a time he slowly pumped in and out. Relishing in the moans that dripped from his Johnny’s lips. The older vampire drew this out as long as possible. He slowly inserted another finger as he descended upon his love’s lips once more. John moaned when his fingers caressed the perfect spot within him. 

“I intend on stretching this out for as long as possible my dear. As I said before, time has no meaning anymore.” 

Soon after he inserted a fourth finger, causing his bride to squirm. Jonathan bit back his plea for the count to hurry. Refusing to give in. 

“Refusing to beg?”

Dracula chuckled and realized he wouldn’t have his Johnny any other way. It would be a sad day in hell if his bride ever lost that fiery spirit. 

The Count slowly removed his fingers and heavily coated his girth. This time not wanting to hurt his bride. He lined himself up and the tip slowly breached the quivering muscle. Ever so slowly he took his time, hoping for his bride to get used to this maddeningly slow speed and the intrusion. Minutes go by until he’s finally fully sheathed. 

“I plan on drawing this out for the entire day Johnny boy. Better get used to this.” 

Dracula kissed every part of his beautiful bride from hands to lips. He wanted to burn every part of him into his memory. But more than anything he wanted to never be alone again, to have John be one with him. Somewhere along the way Johnathan had infected his very being and given him his heart back. Or perhaps it was locked away and hidden for far too long. 

They slowly make love spending the whole day until their release. Dracula knew then could get used to this, and he could put off his dominion on the planet a little longer. 

That night they went up to the roof back where all of this had started and gazed upon the stars. Johnny was feeling restless and needed the fresh air. He was still very much human. Dracula felt he could stay underground for years without the need for “fresh air.” 

“Do you wish to kill yourself still?” 

“You said so yourself I can’t.” 

“True, but do you wish to?” 

“Yes, and no. If I do, who would stop you from taking over the world?” 

“Good point.” 

Johnny laid down on the roof and started looking for the constellations. 

“If I don’t see the sun anymore, at least I still have the stars.” 

“Very optimistic and human of you.” 

“Deal with it.” 

Dracula chuckled and stared at his beautiful bride. He felt a happy giddy glow he hadn’t felt since his human years. Oh so long ago. 

“Johnny?”

“Hmm?”

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

Jonathan blushed as he glanced over at The Count. Then continued to look at the stars. 

“There must be a God. AH!…” 

His tongue burned whenever he uttered the name, but it was worth it for his bride. 

“What? Does saying his name hurt?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

“You cheeky bastard.” 

“As I said before, deal with it.”

Dracula smiled and continued on. 

“Well He must exist if he has given you to me. I assumed he existed before since he must’ve punished me with this. But now I know for sure.” 

“You believe you are cursed, for some sins in your past life?” 

“I did, now I feel it’s a gift.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I can share an eternity with you.” 

“Who would have thought, Dracula was a romantic sap.” 

He growled and bared his teeth as he swooped down and devoured Jonathan’s lips. Unfortunate for them the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. 

“Time to go.” 

“Wait.”

What? 

“If God exists so must the Devil to ensnare me into your traps.” 

Dracula smirked and laid searing kisses alongside John’s neck and his teeth grazed along his scar. He nipped at his ear and whispered. 

“Together, forever.” 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thinking on going back later to add more details to the smutty sex scenes. But at the moment I'm pretty happy with this for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I typically try to refrain from writing terrible/evil characters simply because there's enough evil in my own heart and in the world. However that being said I decided my work does need to change up a bit, and well this prompt was dropped into my lap by mr queer baiting Moffat. So i got busy writing and decided that i'm going to make him less like a mindless beast and more like an actual character. 
> 
> Also sorry for ranting but that whole "bride" buildup with Jonathan only to have him killed off screen enraged me like no other. Terrible writing, right there. I guess he never heard of pay off. (Sorry sorry I'll stop now XD)
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP) for updates and more shipping content.


End file.
